


Appeasement

by Amaehonne



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 18:07:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4531893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amaehonne/pseuds/Amaehonne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In psychology one of the most important theories on love states that it consists of three main components: intimacy, passion and commitment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Appeasement

**Author's Note:**

> /This is probably going to be a series of seemingly insignificant moments depicting the growth of love.
> 
> There are tons of those little scenes I have in my head, please let me know what you think. Oh and it's not beta'd, sorry about the mistakes!/
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _when a few minutes later Eren brushed Levi’s fingers purposefully, he let them stay touching_

On the second night of expedition, Eren dared to touch Levi’s hand.

It was foggy and cold, the old wooden hangar barely holding above them on decayed pillars. They were lying on the floor smelling of mould, squished among hundreds of soldiers. And yet Eren didn’t find it uncomfortable; having so many people around made him feel warmer and safer. Especially with Captain Levi right next to him.

The man lay on his back with hands crossed around his body. Head tilted slightly away from Eren, so the boy could only see a part of Levi’s profile. Watching his sleeping captain might not have been the most interesting activity, but during those sleepless hours it kept Eren from thinking too much. So instead of worrying about the usual — death in all it's forms — he focused on the length of Levi’s eyelashes and the pointy end of his ear, counting how many breaths would the captain take before Eren fell asleep. Conscious thought came and left in a blur of lukewarm feelings. After reaching thirty Eren felt himself drifting off. 

A mild yet bothersome pain in his arm disturbed that few minute doze. Riding a horse for hours or resting squeezed among Mikasa and Armin left Eren used to spending long time in one position. Nevertheless, his left side finally started numbing from being laid on for too long. He really needed to move. 

As Eren mirrored Levi’s position, he felt their fingers brushing accidentally. Not really surprising, considering the close proximity they were in. When he settled on his back and made sure that captain’s sleep was still undisturbed, their fingers brushed again; less accidentally. 

And when a few minutes later Eren brushed Levi’s fingers purposefully, he let them stay touching.

It was embarrassing how personal it felt. Eren had no idea where those sudden feelings came from. He tilted his head to look at Levi’s sleeping figure and had to stop the impulse to bury his head into the man’s neck. Not finding any better options to appease this bizarre hunger for closeness, Eren settled on pushing his fingers slightly to place them between his captain’s. 

At that Levi abruptly took a deep breath, he tensed and started turning his head. Automatically, Eren squeezed his eyes and stopped breathing in a poor attempt at pretending to be asleep. 

He didn’t draw back his hand though. 

Ashamed and a bit frightened Eren sensed Levi’s fingers stretching a bit against his hand; he didn’t dare to move a muscle. And then, unexpectedly he felt a thumb brushing against his own. 

Not being able to hold his breath any longer Eren let out a soundless, quivering sigh. Captain’s skin was dry, calloused and still so very delicate to the touch. When he finally plucked up the courage to look, Levi was facing him yet still seemed deeply asleep — eyes closed, breathing even.

The insomnia didn’t leave Eren for another hour or so. He started wondering if maybe he should switch with a person on the night’s watch; make some use of the lost sleep. 

In the end, Eren did give up on sleeping that night but couldn’t bring himself to rise. And when he finally fell asleep, it was to Levi’s thumb still caressing his fingers.


End file.
